Don't let me win, just hold me
by JLxD
Summary: It have been days with out murder, Brennan is trying to handle all the changes in her life, b&b all the way,and a little sparring session


**DON'T LET ME WIN, JUST HOLD ME**

**Bones, not mine.**

Is this time of the year when murders seem to ease, it's silly but it's true, and because of that I have to spend more time meddling with my life, I have more time to decide what to breakfast, what to wear, what to talk, get to know what it's happening around me, don't get me wrong, I like it but it's just weird, with the recent change in my life I find it interesting, but it so difficult been strong, to be aware of what people think of me and actually care, for example I couldn't shake the feeling, I felt bad for what I said to that doctor, and it was true all of I said to him but its sounds that I have been bethumped by his words, it hurts, but I deserved, even Booth, was hard on the matter, and off course right.

Keeping with the things that I do this time of the year, I exercise myself, sometimes I run or swim or catch up with the TV, which I retrieve from the closet and put it somewhere I could actually watch it, and the most important thing I've been spending more time with Booth, we are rare case of the nature, different species, trying to get along, together and put all the differences behind and create synonyms of love, of understanding, trust; it hadn't been easy because neither of us has spoke about that, but we are doing it, its difficult, at times he is not receptive, not laughing at my jokes, but I'm trying, although sometimes the easiness between us is amazing and cozy, every now and then is rough and uncomfortable, I think is a long journey for us, but I feel he feels that we're a improving, yesterday we had dinner and for once I invite him, the food was good, the wine better, but nothing happen our bicker has improve, I consider we enjoy each other, and for me that is excellent.

Today I decide that I want to spend my Sunday with him so I text him if he want join me for a sparring session, this sparring thing is dangerous, close to the boundaries that we again draw, but if we want to be together I think this would be good, to be more casual I tell him that we would met there, with that I get dress, jogging and very thigh pants, purple shirt and running shoes, I get ahead to our session, while I was walking to my car I notice that it was very but very dirty , maybe we could clean it after we finish, may be could.

So there he is, for once, early, ultimately he have been arriving early than me to our encounter, or it's me who is arriving late, I notice that he is following me with his eyes, I like when he does that, before I get out of my car, I grab my hair and put it on a pony tail, he is still looking at me, so I decide give a nice and warm smile while I get out of the car, walking towards him, his eyes runs up and down, action that he have been doing a lot recently.

-Good morning, Bones –

-Morning, Booth, I bring water for you and energy drinks I figure you'll need it, because I'm going to kick your ass- he took a step closer to me, so he is standing right in front of me, whispering to my ear and he say –Really, Bones you think you could handling me, all of me- I get my cheeks flush, he is not unaware of the effect he has in me, so I decide to play along, rolling my finger across his chest, and sensing him getting the same effect that I have before, I said –actually Booth, I think its you the one who could not handling all of this- I did a gesture with my hand and showing all my body, he smile to me and show me the way inside with is typical hand on my lower back. This flirting is amazing unhealthily for both of us but we love it, this is new, but that is a step closer for our date, he is not a fool he knows that I let him watch the date that I write, and he knows that I know that eventually we are going to get together, and the date is close, but in the mean while we have fun, and test the water, I believe that it is the saying.

Because it is Sunday, no one is there so is just the two of us, facing each other we start to warm, do some stretching, some abs, push and ups, I said to him that he needs to do a lot warning because of his back, so he did.

-So bones, teach me how you do the sparring-

-Grab the gloves, a put it in front of you so I can punch a little, the combination would be jab, revert punch, and the your turn-

-ok, go ahead- he smile at me, so I start, left-right, left-right, jab-revert punch, later on I start with some turning kicks, and combine all of it.

-Wow, Bones you are really strong, and well synchronize, but that doesn't impress me, let's do some hand to hand combat, and show me what you got- I laugh and a lot

-let start, on count of three – without advice I punch with my two fist on his shoulder, making him tumble, so I use a lower kick to making fall, I succeed, but on the floor he grab my hands and put his foot on my abdomen and making me fly pass over him, I fell on the mat, he quickly get on his feets, off course, never erasing that cocky smile.

-That is all what you got, come on- we were both transpiring, and flush, we spend a good 30min trying to make one of us surrender but we both were really good, I know he was playing nice with me so I said –do it with all of you got, be a man- it was more than enough I threw a punch to his face he grab my hand and force his way so I was with my right hand force on my shoulder, and the other one around my neck, he off course, close the gap between us, telling me

-I'm being a men you like it bones- he was all over my back and his part was hard and touching me, -oh, booth I… I think I need some water I believe that you win this one- I get nervous, I was getting hot and soon neither of us would able to hold all the pent up we were feeling, he release me but just did it to throw me on the mat, he follow me, grab my hands and putting behind my head, he was grabbing so hard without hurting me, I couldn't let go, so he proceed and sit on my abs, and start to get closer and closer, we both were breathing heavy and we both could hear how our hearts start to beating faster, everything was silent, just our breath and our heart filling the room, he broke the silence, whispering inches from my face

-So, bones do you surrender, say it that I win, that I got you, that I'm all over you- his eyes were like fire, I think he was going to kiss me, but instead he get more closer and our sweat, flush cheek were touching and he told me his lip making contact with my ear, do you surrender bones, uhmm, say it, come on- he start to touching me with his lips and nose, I was so turn on, that I said, -yes, booth I… I…suurren..- he did it he lick my hear, and the damp broke I moan so hard that he did it again, and again, he was enjoying making me suffer, but when he was going to kiss me, I back pedal –booth, just, could you just hold me please- it was instants before I was sitting on him, feeling him so hard, it feel so good, our body was responding but he instead of fuck me right there, he did what I told, he hug me, and kiss my neck.

-god, bones you're so damm hot I could just, you know get my way here, I want you so hard-

-I believe the hard part, booth I want you too- we stay like that long, long time until, he lift me, touching my face, and couldn't wait more I close the gap and kiss him with all of my heart, god this kiss was amazing, when we finish, a hug was more than enough to ease our hunger, love was in the air, he grab my hand guiding me to our chairs, offering water and a towel.

-Booth?- closing the gap again

-You know what I contrite right now-

-That you are so dam fit and well muscle that I can handle myself, I contrite that I want you right here right now, that I contrite I never said this earlier, I love you- he blink thousand times before grabbing me and kiss me again this time the kiss was softer, sort of exploring each other, we break the kiss,

-Let's get out of here now, take a shower grab some dinner and wait until, the night goes down and maybe you could have your way with me- we take our hands a walks towards our cars, still wets, because of this encounter and dreading for more, right before I got in my car he grab me kiss me hard, and said to me –never forget this Bones, I Love You, and I'm going to show you tonight that spite all our different, and disagreements, we are made for each other- I smile along, filling my heart with his promise I just nodded, let myself loose in his eyes, -I love you too-

The end


End file.
